Zoids: New Century War
by Ice Shard
Summary: The Backdraft has destroyed the Zoids Battle Commission and declared total control over Zi. The remnants of the ZBC regroup to form an opposition, but will it be enough? Possible B/N, maybe other. PLEASE R&R!


Zoids: The New Century War By: Ice Shard  
  
Disclaimer: If you've heard about anything in this fic before, then it isn't mine. The only characters I own are Koh, Sien, and Raina; everything else is property of whoever owns Zoids. You may come across a few Zoids I've made up in this story, so if you haven't seen the Zoid at www.artvilla.com/zoids/z99, then it's mine too. With that said, let's move on.  
  
Author's Note: The genre is Action/Adventure, but there may be a bit of Romance here and there, but I can't say anything because it might turn out to be a plot spoiler, so tough luck. I love Zoids and Writing, so naturally my first fic at fanfiction.net would be a Zoids. I really hope you enjoy this! Yep, this is yet another Interactive Fic. Major parts are given to the people with the best profiles, and not everyone can have a Command Wolf, Liger, or Konig Wolf (no one can have a Konig Wolf, let me put it that way). No made-up Zoids, choose your Zoid if from artvilla.com/zoids/z99 if you can't decide. You needn't worry about Ranks; they won't be assigned until I've gotten a sufficient amount of participants. Below is the c/p form, to save you trouble, no unknowns, and only the first people 3 that people that apply will get to be Mercenaries.  
  
Name: Nickname: Gender: Age:  
  
Bio: Description: Personality:  
  
Zoid Model: Zoid Name: Zoid Information (Weapons, Customizations i/a):  
  
Chapter 1: A Dark Future  
  
Koh shook his head as he look out of the window of the Whale King. He had recently joined up with this new team, Team Gamma. Before he had met them they had been a mediocre Class B team, but when he joined, they had made it to the top of Class A with relative ease. Team Gamma had originally been comprised of two people, a 17-year-old girl, Raina, a Redler pilot, and Sien, a 21-year-old Command Wolf pilot. Koh was only 14, and he had managed to bear the weight of the entire team and carry them to the top, and he was piloting a Cannon Tortoise of all Zoids! Ah well, it really wasn't their fault, they barely knew the meaning of the word strategy before his arrival, and now they had become respectable pilots.  
  
It was raining. Koh liked the rain. He could relax better when it rained, he could concentrate. Both Raina and Sien had gotten off at a target range in town and instructed him to be back in 4 hours. He had put a lock on how much they were allowed to spend, they would be mad about that. If he hadn't they would've either come back in major debt or each with several new Zoids, of which they'd have no clue how to pilot. As of now he was heading out to the next town over, almost 200 miles from where he'd left Sien and Raina. Suddenly, there was a flash in the sky, not lightning, a Judge Capsule. He redirected the Whale King's coordinates to the coordinates of the battle. As he approached he read the statistics of the battle, Champ Team versus the Fleugel Team. Looking through the public files presented by the Zoids Battle Commission he found that the pilots for the Champ Team were Harry Champ, a robot named Benjamin, and a robot named Sabastian; all piloting IronKongs. The Fleugel Team consisted of two members, Brad Hunter, pilot of a Shadow Fox, and Naomi Fleugel, pilot of a Gunsniper, but the Fleugel Team's record was much more respectable. This would be an interesting fight.  
  
Landing on a plateau just outside of the battle area, Koh switched the frequency of FIA (Frequency Interceptor Antenna) to match that of the warriors in the battle in time to catch the opening declarations of the judge, "Area scanned! Battle mode. approved! Ready. fight!" The battle opened as the Shadow Fox released a smokescreen, providing enough time for Naomi to get to higher ground, but the Champ Team, used the infrared sensors on their IronKongs to see through the diversion, and went after the Shadow Fox. As the smoke cleared the IronKong that had remained in the smoke lay disabled, it's Combat System having frozen from the deadly shot delivered by Naomi's Gunsniper. Naomi continued to take down a second IronKong, and Brad finished the last off with his Laser Vulcan Cannon. As the battle drew to a close, the judge came onscreen, "Battle over! Battle over! This match has been one by the Fleugel Team!"  
  
Koh, suddenly getting an idea, ran to the hangar and hopped inside the cockpit of his Cannon Tortoise who he had come to call 'Gunner'. Using his Maneuver Thruster Pack to speed up his pursuit after the Fleugel Team, he caught them just as they started to leave. Leaping out of the cockpit into the rain, he was greeted by Naomi as Brad remained in the cab of the truck. "What do you want, kid?" Naomi asked, a hint of anxiety in her tone of voice. Koh shuffled his feet, not sure what he had originally intended to say upon meeting the Fleugel Team, "I saw your battle back there. you did a good job-" "Listen, we're busy, so if you haven't got anything important to say then let us be on our way, besides, how'd you get way out here?" Naomi interrupted. Koh nodded, "Well, I dropped the rest of my team off at the target range back in West City. I was heading over to the next town to see what Zoids or parts the local dealer had when I stopped to watch your battle. sorry for stopping you, I'll move."  
  
"Wait, we're going to West City, do you have a Hovercargo, or something? Because I know you didn't get here in your Cannon Tortoise." Naomi said. Koh nodded again and indicated the Whale King on the other side of the canyon. Naomi's face showed a slight expression of excitement as she called to her partner, "Hey Brad, it looks like we may get to West City sooner than we though!" Brad's eyes flashed but he didn't say anything. Koh hopped into the cockpit of Gunner and assured Naomi that he'd bring the Whale King over there.  
  
After landing, opening, and securely loading Naomi's truck, the Gunsniper, and the Shadow Fox, Koh lead them to the lounge, gave them some towels, and set the coordinates to West City. He had an hour before he was set to pick Sien and Raina up, so they would be cutting it close. As he re-entered the lounge he saw both Brad and Naomi's faces fixated on the TV. Onscreen, a reporter with a disgruntled look on his face spoke in his stern voice, "As of yet the exact source of the Backdraft Group's assault was stationed, or where they are hiding as of now, but I repeat that ALL of the Zoid Battle Commission's satellites and bases have been destroyed. More news as the story develops."  
  
"This is like a deja voux of the Royal Cup," Brad muttered to himself. "Wait. didn't the Backdraft DISBAND after their failure on taking over the ZBC at the Royal Cup?" Koh asked, his voice wavering with uncertainty. Naomi nodded, "The Group's leaders were all arrested, what was left of their forces supposedly disbanded. Until now."  
  
Suddenly the television screen flashed, and the face of a strange man appeared on screen, "I am the spokesman for the Backdraft Group. As of now, we declare total control over Zi and the Zoids Battle Commission. If anyone opposes us they will be destroyed without discretion. All Zoid Warriors must report to the nearest town and abandon their Zoids there. Those who do not follow our instructions will be considered outlaws, and be hunted down by the Backdraft Army. Please stop what you are doing, and deliver your Zoids to the nearest town, now."  
  
Koh looked at Naomi and Brad in disbelief. All at once his formerly contented life was being turned up side down. Of course now he would become a fugitive, there was no way he would hand over his Zoid. "What are we going to do?" Koh stuttered. "I supposed we'll get as far away from town as we can, it's all we can do. There should be enough supplies in this Whale King to take care of our Zoids for a good long while, but food will become a problem in a few weeks. looks like we're going to learn how to hunt." Brad said, speaking to Koh directly for the first time.  
  
Koh ran back to the cockpit and re-directed the carrier's coordinates to a range of mountains to the north. It seemed like his life would become a living hell, all in just 5 minutes he had lost all freedom, all hope, all sense of security. Not only was he hiding out in the mountains with two people he had met only 20 minutes before, but he was a fugitive and there was only enough food to hold out for a few weeks. Walking to his room, he sat down at his desk and went into thought. Raina and Sien would most likely be captured, or atleast he wouldn't ever see them again. He could envision them fighting off a group of soldiers in order to keep their Zoids. He was lucky. had he been there they would've taken his Zoid as well. It looked like his life was taking a turn for the worst. 


End file.
